The Perfect Woman
by Amber Truesdale
Summary: how do we really know who we marry


Today was no ordinary day I was getting married and I was to live in a house with the man I loved. I was so excited. "Honey are you ready?" My mother say walking into the room. "Yes, Well just about." I say as my best friend Alexzandria add the final touches to my dress. "Okay Honey will be waiting for you." My mother said. "Alright." I say smiling. "Angel have you heard about the house you'll be living in?" My friend asked. "No but I'm excited to move into it." I say smiling. She looked down at the floor. "You know will miss you." She says. "I know but I'll never be to far to call." I say.

The wedding went off without a hitch. Except maybe all the crying.

We left in the limo and arrived at a hotel in london. "You know why I choose this place." Hunter says. "N-No?" I say a bit nervous. "Because its where the infamous Jack the ripper did his killings."  
>He whispers. 'Why would he choose something like this.' I thought to myself but brushing it off. We went into the hotel and got intenment until he suddenly stopped. "Honey I have to go." He says getting up getting dress and walking out of the room. "W-what?" Was all I could say. I sat there turning on the TV seeing how it was scary to be in the dark.<p>

A few hours later my husband returned wearing another outfit. "Baby if your cheating please let me know." I say hurting at the thought. "No it was not that at all." He says dropping a bag near the door. He layed down and fell asleep.

Curiousness had gotten the best of me and I looked in the bag. it was full of a bloody atire and wrapped in the shirt was a human heart. I ran out the door. and down the street but it seemed endless and empty.

Once I had gotten to a street lamp I stopped for a moment only to be greeted by my husband. "Where do you think your going in such a rush?" Hunter says. "I-I dont know I'm so sorry." I say as he wrapped me in his arms. "You were just halucintating Angel." He says. "I-I suppose." I say.

The next day we returned to our new house in a small town in Nevada. I lived each day with fear in my heart and I felt as if I was going crazy. I had found 3 bags of bloody clothing but I could never find the heart but I new he had it. "Angel you look ill why dont you rest?" Hunter says. "Y-Yes rest would be good I am tired." I say walking towards the bedroom.

At time I could smell death and decay as if I was rotting or worse someone else.

One night I had a odd dream that my husband had opened the attic door in our closet and putting something up there. I woke up in horror. What could that have been? I thought to myself. I was affraid to find out.

For the next few weeks I had dream that I was being hunted down the slashed once I had died in my dream I had stood over my body and watched organ's being torn out of my body. I would wake up and scream but I still felt the same. I had gone to the doctors sevral times to make sure all my organs were in place. They were. I felt as if I was going mad.

One day my husband had left. I went to the closet and opened it looking at the attic door it was slightly open. I grabbed a small latter and pushed the door aside looking in there. There were all sorts of jar's with organs in them. All label accordingly it even had a name of the Woman he had killed. there was even a Human body in there that looked like mine but it was sliced open and everything was removed leaving just the skin and bones. "What was he planning." i say aloud closing the attic door. I wanted to leave but I never wanted harm to come to anybody else.

Everyday I would pack a little more getting ready to make my escape. One day I was ready and I ran out the door once he left running to the nearest bus station. I sat there waiting for my bus when my husband showed up. 'Where do you think you're going your the final piece.

I started to Run when suddenly everything went black.

When i woke up I was in a new body but nothing felt like it fit it was like I was reborn from a devils creation. All i new was I was filled with hatered to the man who I had once loved then feared.

"You are the very creation of perfection angel." Hunter says. "Die." Was all I could say when I reached across the table and stangled him. He choked on blood I suppose I had just stabbed him. I twisted the knife but none of this was of my own doing.

"I made you perfect." Was all he could choke out. I ran the knife up his body till he stopped moving. Once he had stopped breathing I let go and suddenly I felt as if all my organs fit and I was as one again. Though I new I would never be. "I called the cops and left the house as quickly as possible leaving to start a new life as the Perfect Woman coming from a life of imperfection.


End file.
